Goomba Fan
'''Goomba Fan '''is a Flipline Forumer. Activity on Flipline Forum The first Flipline Studios game luigismokes ever played was Papa's Freezeria. He went to Flipline to play the other gamerias when he heard there were more. He became interested in Papa's Taco Mia and Papa's Freezeria. He first joined the forums on October 4, 2013. At first, he caused some trouble and was banned for a few days. He came back on October 8, 2013 and wasn't bad anymore. Involvement in the YoshiSmokes War Luigismokes told his two brothers about the Flipline Forum, and they both registered accounts on October 8, 2013. His brothers named their accounts similar to his - MarioSmokes and YoshiSmokes. The first posting made by YoshiSmokes was on the topic "School" under the off-topic section. YoshiSmokes claimed to be a famous movie star and said he didn't go to school. He said he owned all of the Nintendo systems and was from New Jersey. Of course, abcd and Papl didn't believe the stories given by YoshiSmokes. thenin10domastur also disagreed. While others aruged with YoshiSmokes, luigismokes stirred things up a little trying to "prove himself innocent." He even joked saying he was talking to a user called "RosalinaSmokes," who was not real. In the end, Matt cleared everything up. He explained that MarioSmokes, YoshiSmokes, and luigismokes were all siblings. He also said YoshiSmokes was lying about everything he said. Matt deleted the accounts of MarioSmokes and YoshiSmokes. He allowed them both to come back under different names. After luigismokes returned to Flipline, he didn't dare do anything bad because he learned from Matt that if one member was blocked, so was the entire IP, which would include his brothers as well. Since he has over 1200 PMs, Goomba is referred to as a "PM fisher" by Papl. He often sends random PMs to people saying "hi" expecting replies. Papl, Moose_Related, Ravenmaster, and The Dominator all admited to receiving "crazy" PMs from Goomba Fan. Papl informed Moose not to answer Goomba's PMs. Trivia *His siblings are Yoshi Dinosaur and Mario the Plumber. *He was once ignored by StrawberryJam, SodaPopExplosive, SpongeBob29, WafflesFana!, and Papl. *Although he is not too well-known, he has over 1000 PMs. *He is often referred to as "smokie", started by Ririko and consecutively, Adam. *He almost made Jdfan07 and StrawberryJam leave the forum. *His favorite Flipline game is Papa's Freezeria. *He is a good friend of Hella, Almeidinha, and NoIdea. *He was one of the first people Girlhead spoke to on the Forum. *He tried to enter WafflesFana!'s FC Tournament but he couldn't because Nickito took the las spot. *He likes to randomly step into the shoutbox and say "blaaah" like Luigi. *He thinks Flipline sometimes has inappropriate advertisements, as stated on D-Walker's Dimensional Q&A. *He does not get along too well with StrawberryJam. *He often sends random PMs to people expecting replies. *He is referred to as a massive PM fisher by Papl. Gallery Luigismokes Profile.png|Really, he likes Luigi. Goomba.png|He seems to like Goombas. Luigismokes.jpg|His current avatar. Category:Male Users Category:L Users Category:People who registered in 2013 Category:Sundae Master Category:Forum Members Category:Members who were once banned